Short Shorts
by Shyro Foxfeather
Summary: [Gravitation] [Oneshots] Chapter 3: Shuichi gets a new pet. It has no legs. Yuki is not pleased.
1. Chapter 1

Ficlet!Ice Cream

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Eiri Yuki knew that letting Shuichi go out to ice cream with Ryuichi was a bad idea. He had realized his careless mistake when the air turned steely and cold as the two lead singers left his sight. It was almost instantaneous as his body shuddered from the bitter air in Shuichi's absence as his pink haired baka went to indulge himself with the cold confectionary.

A foreboding feeling was thick in the air like an invisible fog of trouble.

All in all, this meant that he had gotten little to no writing done, of course. This irked him so.

And when the two hyperfied balls of genki energy arrived back at his place he realized why the air—along with kami-sama albeit that all that was in Tatsuha's area of expertise (so to say)—had warned him so.

Pink ice cream was a fashion don't for clothes and carpets…

Eiri Yuki then made a vow.

If he ever had children—he didn't know exactly how that would work as he was with Shuichi and all but the point remains—he would have Tatsuha Uesegi shoot him. Or maybe Tohma…or Mika.

Who ever was willing.

Shuichi, however, was not his child and not related to him in any manner. Which was good and made a world of difference between his Shu-chan and young children.

…Maybe, because Shuichi had glomped him—getting him rather sticky in the process—and was now licking the ice cream off the blond novelist. And that wouldn't be as appealing were he his son…

And Ryuichi was giggling in background.

Oh well.

He'd just have to be forcefully removed from the premisis…Very, _very_ soon.

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: Gravitation isn't mine…but, one day it will be! -Evil Cackle-

I was bored and I like Gravitation so…why not?

Stalker (Jumps From The Shadows): Almighty Shippou-chan!

Shyro (Jumps Onto Chair): Ack! How'd you get in here! Back, back, vile creature!

…He he. This person really exists too…


	2. Chapter 2

Ficlet!Sugar-High

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Eiri Yuki entered the kitchen on a mission to sneak a little noontime breakfast. As he entered the food bearing room he was greeted by the back of one Shuichi Shindou. Quiet snickering echoed off the rock star as Yuki stared at the boy in a mix of idle confusion and agitation. "What are you doing?"

Shuichi jumped and stiffened. He turned slowly, a look of guilt on his face as he tried to block the counter behind him from the novelist's scrutinizing gaze. "Ano…nothing."

Yuki raised a finely tuned eyebrow. "Right." He muttered grabbing Shu-chan's wrist and pulling him forward. Yuki blinked at the bowl with a bit of shocked disgust.

There, on the counter, sat a large bowl filled to the brim with marshmallows from some American brand cereal. Beside the bowl lay a scattered array of the actual cereal bits and it was easy to deduce that the idiotic, pink haired boy had picked all the marshmallows from the cereal boxes depths.

"Is this why we keep running out of cereal?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Is this why you've been bouncing off the walls for the past few days?" Unfortunately Shuichi and the band were on break so any hyper-ness obtained at home was subjected to Eiri.

Shuichi nodded and fidgeted a little.

"…Is this why you keep trying to claw your way into the bathroom when I'm taking a shower?"

Shuichi blinked and blushed. "Uh…maaaaaybe."

"Is this why Tatsuha's sitting outside our door, with dyed blond hair, and won't leave?"

Shuichi took on a disgruntled demeanor. "He glomped me first!" Tatsuha, in a fit of courage due to his brother's absence, had glomped Shuichi. Shuichi, being the sugar drugged chibi boy he is, glomped him back. Thus Tatsuha, in his momentary haven, was on a mission to molest the Ryuichi-look-alike no matter what…

Yuki glared at the general direction of the front door and grabbed the cereal box from the counter. In one fluid motion the box was in the trash. "Damn stalkers." He muttered as he went to go get the pepper spray from Shuichi's dresser (K wouldn't allow him a gun). "Hyper-Shuichi is mine."

…It took him a while to figure out that, in a sense, he was defending his boyfriend's honor.

It disturbed him so.

He still blamed the marshmallows… Hyper rock stars always got the weird fans…

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: I owned a cactus…and it died. Gravitation is not mine, luckily.

…Uh. I was eating Lucky Charms and…this was born. Stupid, plot-less, ficlet.

Gotta love Tatsuha for trying though! Yes, I'm a Tatsuha lover but for the weirdest reason I can't figure out why…


	3. Chapter 3

Coiled And Confused

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

"What the hell is that?"

Shuichi blinked and turned to Yuki who was fishing out the last beer from the over-loaded fridge (Hiro and Shuichi had gone shopping in Yuki's place). "What's what?"

Yuki made a point to stand straight and stare at Shuichi's neck as he popped open his much needed liquor. "The thing on your shoulders."

Shuichi's eyes trailed down and met those of his newly acquired snake friend, Kuro. After a brisk trip to the mall with Hiro and K—the latter of which had invited himself—to get Shuichi some new things for the upcoming concert K had dragged them into a pet shop and demanded that Shuichi have a snake…Because snakes were cool. "Oh, this is Kuro!" Shuichi chirped.

Yuki's eye twitched. "You bought a snake?"

"K bought a snake…and made me keep it." Shuichi chirped again. Yuki was sooo cute when he was confused. It made Shuichi not want to tell him all the details just to see that expression on him.

Yuki stared. "You're not keeping it."

"What? Why not?" Shuichi new K would probably unleash some type of horrible death involving guns…and mustard (Shuichi hated the vile, evil yellow stuff) if he found out Shuichi had gotten rid of it. The whole prospect made Shuichi's lower lip tremble and Yuki mistook this for a sign that he was going to cry because of his 'harsh' words (he personally didn't think he was all that mean to him).

"Because pets in general need care-"

"Which I give him!" Shuichi wailed still upset over his soon-to-come, mustard induced death sentence.

"And attention-"

"But Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki!" The wailing grew considerably louder.

"And love-"

"But-!"

"And all that other pet-related crap everyone yaps about."

Yuki could foresee the water works as Shuichi sniffed. "But Yuki…" He murmured.

The blond novelist hid a small smirk behind his can of beer as he took as swig before quickly muttering. "And you already owe me all those things and I'm not sharing."

Shuichi blinked and looked up at Yuki, eyes shining brightly. "What did you say?"

"When?"

"Just now!"

"…The snake's a hassle?" Yuki asked feigning confusion.

Shuichi stared and cocked his head in a confused manner. "After that!"

"I didn't say anything." Yuki said as he leaned on the counter.

"Wha-?" Shuichi wilted a little. "So I have to get rid of the snake?"

"For the most part." Yuki chided eyeing the snake with a hint of disgust.

Shuichi considered this for a moment. "I know!" He cheered, brightening considerably. "I'll make Hiro take care of it."

And that was that…until, of course, the snake attempted to kill something of Hiro's that was rather vital while the redhead was sleeping. It can be historically documented that Hiro never slept nude again.

……

Disclaimer: I wouldn't WANT them. Yuki's sorta MEAN. Nyaaaaaah.

AN: I honestly don't even remember WRITING this. -Sigh-


End file.
